Tão Perto e Tão Longe
by AutorasAnon
Summary: Nenhum de nós dois deveria se apaixonar por ela. E justamente o contrário aconteceu. A única diferença era que o meu irmão era o sortudo que teve os seus sentimentos correspondidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Twilight _não me pertence. **

* * *

**Prólogo**

Eu não sabia porque eu me torturava daquela forma.

Primeiramente, eu detestava aquele tipo de festas. Estar no meio de tantas pessoas – especialmente as embriagadas, quando a capacidade delas de me irritar aumentava drasticamente – me incomodava profundamente.

Em segundo lugar, aquela merda de festa estava acontecendo na minha casa. Pessoas estavam bebendo, vomitando, transando e quebrando as coisas da porra da minha casa.

E, por último, mas não menos importante, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos _dela. _

O mundo parecia estar caindo ao meu redor. Toda aquela música, vozes altas rindo, conversando, cantando – vomitando e gemendo – nada disso parecia me afetar muito quando os meus olhos estavam _nela. _

E por _ela _eu digo _a namorada do meu irmão. _

Bella.

Ela estava linda. Sentada no colo do meu irmão, mas linda mesmo assim – e me deixava louco usando aquela blusa curta junto com um short ainda mais curto. Os cabelos castanhos dela, cheios e ondulados, estavam soltos, do jeito que, eu sonhava, ela sabia que eu gostava. O meu irmão cochichou algo no ouvido dela e arrancou uma risada curta e maravilhosa que parecia me prometer que todos os meus problemas iriam embora.

Só que aquele não era o sorriso que eu mais gostava de ver. Aquele não era genuíno. Eu já a tinha visto sorrir como se viesse de dentro dela. Por mais bonito que aquele tinha sido, não era o mais espetacular, o que fazia o meu coração pular uma batida, o que me fazia querer gritar um sonoro _foda-se _e arrancá-la dos braços do meu irmão.

Ela não dava mais esse sorriso com tanta frequência. E eu sabia exatamente de quem era a culpa.

Uma batida nas costas quase me fez derrubar a minha bebida. Eu não precisava nem me virar para saber quem era.

"Edward, seu imbecil! O que está fazendo escondido no canto mais escuro da sala?" Jasper exclamou. "Se continuar com essa cara vai espantar todo mundo." Quisera eu ser capaz de fazer isso.

Depois de Bella e meu irmão, Jasper era o meu amigo mais próximo. Até hoje eu não sei como isso aconteceu. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito sociável. Eu não tinha a facilidade que Bella e o meu irmão tinham em conversar com as pessoas. Não havia muitas delas que eu gostava e a primeira impressão que eu tive de Jasper era que ele seria uma dessas. Ele era alto, magro, desajeitado, completamente _nerd_ e me irritava como poucas pessoas.

Por incrível que pareça, Jasper joga basquete excelentemente – não que eu fosse admitir isso em voz alta para ele – e eu estou no time de basquete. Entretanto, ao contrário de mim, os outros companheiros de equipe não se sentiam muito bem sendo superados por alguém como Jasper. Muitos deles arrumavam briga com o magricela que, obviamente, não sabia se defender.

Eu não era tão filho da puta quanto os meus companheiros. Eu não aceitava aquele tipo de coisa. Eu passei por algo semelhante quando era mais novo – até hoje eu não sei o motivo – e era o meu irmão quem me defendia. Eu não tinha problema nenhum em devolver o favor.

"Vá se foder," foi o que eu respondi em um resmungo. Eu definitivamente não estava de bom humor.

Jasper riu. Ele não dava a mínima para o quer que eu falasse com ele. Ele me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu não estava nada confortável naquela merda de cenário. "Eu acho que fumar um baseado vai melhor esse seu humor desgraçado. O que acha?"

Eu olhei brevemente para Bella. Ela desviou o olhar do meu irmão para mim exatamente no mesmo instante – e sorriu. Era curto, mas era um sorriso, e só para mim. Eu sabia que era só para mim.

"Agora não," eu resmunguei de volta.

"O quê? Por quê? Eu consegui essa maconha com o Eric – e você sabe que a maconha dele é _muito _boa –"

"Eu não quero, Jasper," eu o interrompi. "Pode ir para o meu quarto se quiser."

Jasper resfolegou e balançou a cabeça em reprovação. "Cara, você tem estado muito estranho ultimamente. O que está acontecendo com você?"

_Nada de mais. A garota que eu gosto está namorando o meu irmão. Só isso. _"Nada."

Jasper colocou uma mão no meu ombro. Eu olhei dela para ele sem esconder a minha estranheza. "Sean, você sabe que eu sou o seu amigo e que você pode conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa –"

"Cale a boca, Jasper. Vá fumar o seu baseado e me deixe em paz." Se tinha uma coisa que eu não precisava naquele momento era dessa conversa fodida sobre sentimentos, amizades e essa porcaria toda. Principalmente vindos de Jasper. Eu talvez tolerasse essa merda Bella que conversasse comigo.

Ele fez o que eu pedi.

Quando o meu irmão se virou para Bella e lhe deu um beijo nada apropriado para o público eu me perguntei se eu não devia ter ido com Jasper. Algumas vezes eu achava que eles faziam de propósito, se beijando e se abraçando bem debaixo do meu nariz a porra do tempo todo, mas eles não sabiam dos meus sentimentos por Bella. Ninguém sabia.

Eu fiquei no canto da festa por mais alguns minutos, bebericando a minha cerveja. Quando Bella tirou a mão do meu irmão de dentro do short dela eu decidi que eu era um imbecil por ficar ali olhando aquilo. _Que se fodam vocês dois – literalmente. _

Eu subi as escadas que davam para o meu quarto. Eu devo ter esbarrado em umas dez pessoas nesse caminho – o que só aumentou a minha irritação. Um deles se virou para brigar comigo por eu ter interrompido o amasso dele com uma garota. Se eu não tivesse respirado fundo e dito a mim mesmo que não valia a pena eu teria dado uma porrada na cara do desgraçado.

Girei a maçaneta do meu quarto. Estava trancado. _Merda. _Jasper estava lá dentro fumando a maconha dele. Eu esmurrei a porta, descarregando um pouco da minha raiva nela. Ele me recebeu com os olhos vermelhos, meio fechados, e o cabelo desgrenhado.

Eu não precisei dizer nada. Ele me deixou entrar, trancou a porta atrás de mim e me passou um baseado. Ele tinha razão; estava realmente muito bom.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, só fumando. Eu fiquei deitado de costas na minha cama e ele no chão.

"Eu estou com saudades de Alice," ele comentou.

Eu resfoleguei. "Do que você está falando? Vocês se viram hoje de manhã."

"Eu sei, mas eu já estou com saudade." Ele deu uma tragada. "Ela é a mulher da minha vida, cara. Eu tenho certeza. Talvez eu peça ela em casamento amanhã."

"Cale a boca. Pare de falar essas merdas." Jasper sempre falava esse tipo de besteira quando estava alto. Ele já não tinha qualquer inibição para mostrar o amor pela namorada sóbrio; alterado ele parecia um milhão de vezes mais apaixonado – e irritante.

Ele só riu curto. "Você nunca esteve apaixonado, Edward. Um dia você vai entender o meu lado e não vai achar que eu estou falando 'merdas'."

Ele estava redondamente enganado. Eu _estou _apaixonado. Pela namorada do meu irmão.

Eu não disse nada. Jasper nem ninguém jamais poderia saber do que eu sinto por Bella. O meu irmão era feliz com ela e ela era feliz com ele. Quem era eu para interferir?

Talvez isso passasse. Talvez eu de repente parasse de gostar dela. Talvez um dia ela se tornasse uma pessoa chata, insuportável, feia, rude, burra, idiota – talvez ela perdesse qualquer uma das características que a deixavam perfeita – e, assim, eu pararia de gostar dela e todos nós seguiríamos as nossas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu sabia que isso era impossível.

Eu não sabia exatamente quando isso aconteceu. Em um instante ela era apenas uma menina catarrenta, a minha amiga mais antiga e em um piscar de olhos ela se tornou na mulher que não saía da porra da minha cabeça.

Os nossos pais eram amigos desde muito antes de eu, Bella ou o meu irmão sequer pensarmos em existir. Eles eram amigos durante o colégio e faculdade e continuavam praticamente inseparáveis. O Sr. e Sra. Swan eram os meus padrinhos e do meu irmão, e os meus pais, de Bella.

Teoricamente eu e Emmett deveríamos olhar para Bella com olhos puramente platônicos. As nossas famílias eram tão próximas que Bella era considerada a nossa irmãzinha, a filha que meus pais nunca tiveram.

Nenhum de nós dois deveria se apaixonar por ela. E justamente o contrário aconteceu. A única diferença era que o meu irmão era o sortudo que teve os seus sentimentos correspondidos.

Os meus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Eu rolei os olhos. Deveria ser um daqueles casais procurando por um lugar para foder. _Que pena, seus desgraçados_. Ninguém entraria nem no meu quarto nem dos meus pais.

"Quem é?" Jasper gritou e eu o metralhei com os olhos. O que aquele imbecil pensava que estava fazendo, dando trela para aquelas pessoas?

"Sou eu, Bella!"

"Merda," eu praguejei, imediatamente apagando o meu cigarro de maconha. "Jasper, arrume essa porra de quarto!"

"Por que esse desespero, Edward? É só a Bella! Ela sabe que você fuma –"

"Cale a boca e faça o que eu estou mandando!"

À contragosto e muito lentamente, Jasper também apagou o seu cigarro e fez movimentos com a mão para jogar a fumaça para fora da janela. Era óbvio que não ia funcionar. Bella já deveria estar sentindo o cheiro do outro lado da porta.

_Foda-se. _Eu não deveria estar tentando impressioná-la. Ela era a namorada do meu irmão, e Jasper tinha razão. Eu nunca fumava na frente dela, mas ela provavelmente sabia que eu não era nenhum santo.

Eu desisti de ajeitar o local e destranquei a porta. Eu engoli em seco quando vi Bella do outro lado.

Ela era muito mais baixa que eu, e eu tinha que inclinar a cabeça para encará-la. Ela me fitou de volta com um sorriso nos olhos e nos lábios. _Porra, ela é linda._

"Se você estava tentando fingir que não estava fumando, pode esquecer," ela disse.

Eu sorri de volta para ela – só para ela. "Eu não estava."

"Então por que demorou para abrir a porta?"

"Talvez eu estivesse esperando que você fosse embora."

"Muito engraçado, Edward Cullen." Ela deu um tapa no meu peito e me empurrou para trás para que ela pudesse passar por mim e entrar. "Posso ficar aqui um tempinho? Aquela música lá embaixo está começando a me dar dor de cabeça."

"Claro." Ela não precisava perguntar. Se ela quisesse que eu esvaziasse toda aquela casa aos pontapés e quebrasse todas as caixas de som, eu o faria sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela cumprimentou Jasper – que voltou a fumar. "Quer um, Bella?"

"Só uma tragada," ela pediu e ele passou o cigarro para ela. Eu também sabia que ela estava longe de ser uma santa – e, sinceramente, isso a deixava ainda mais atraente e interessante. A visão dos lábios dela se enrolando no cigarro foi direto para o meu pênis – que já começava a dar sinais de vida só de vê-la. "Isso é muito bom. Onde arranjou isso?"

"Com o Eric."

"Eric Yorkie?"

"O próprio."

"Eu não sabia que ele vendia."

Jasper deu uma risada sarcástica. "Bella, Bella, bela Bella." Ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Eu o olhei com raiva. Se ele não fosse meu melhor amigo talvez eu já tivesse arrancado e jogado o braço dele para fora da janela. "Há muitas coisas que você não sabe."

E ele olhou para mim.

Eu não entendi o que ele queria com aquilo.

"Eu não tenho culpa de não estar a par desse submundo do crime que vocês parecem viver," ela brincou, dando uma cotovelada nas costelas dele.

"Nós não _vivemos _nele, Bella. É só de vez em quando, eu juro."

"Aham, claro." Ela podia não acreditar, mas Jasper estava dizendo a verdade. "Alice sabe dessas suas desventuras?"

"É claro. Eu não tenho segredos com a minha Alice." Jasper deu uma batidinha amigável no ombro de Bella. "Falando em Alice, eu vou aproveitar essa deixa para ligar para ela. Como eu estava dizendo ao Edward-Coração-de-Pedra, eu sou um homem apaixonado e não consigo ficar mais do que algumas poucas horas sem falar com a minha futura esposa. Se me derem licença."

Ele me deu um outro olhar muito estranho antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu e Bella ficamos sozinhos.

Ela sorriu para mim novamente.

_Merda. _

Não era saudável para o meu pênis que ela me olhasse daquela forma.

"Você não deveria estar fumando," ela disse. Pelo tom de voz dela eu sabia que ela não falava tão sério assim. E nem podia, para falar a verdade. Ela era da minha idade e fumava também, não era?

_E você não deveria estar com o meu irmão. _

Eu também sorri com o canto da boca. "Esse é o último." Ela revirou os olhos. Sabia que era mentira.

Ela se jogou de costas na minha cama. Eu tive que forçar os meus olhos a se desviarem para o teto. Porra, ela definitivamente não deveria ter feito aquilo – deitar na minha cama assim, tão relaxada, bem na minha frente, e usando aquela roupa curta. Eu fingi que fui até a janela soltar a fumaça lá fora, mas era apenas um pretexto para eu arrumar a minha ereção desconfortável.

"Emmett já está tão bêbado quanto um gambá," ela comentou. A voz dela já não soava tão leve quanto antes. Ela estava preocupada. "Seu irmão tem bebido demais ultimamente."

Eu já tinha notado aquilo. Ele realmente passava tempo demais dos últimos meses bêbado. Ele dizia que aquilo era um aquecimento para a faculdade que ele iria no meio do ano – dali a três meses.

"Ele está te dando trabalho?" eu perguntei. Eu iria trancá-lo no quarto dele se ela dissesse que estava sendo incomodada por um bebum como o meu irmão.

"Agora não. Mas anteontem eu tive que ajuda-lo umas duas vezes depois daquela festa na casa do Mike."

Não deveria ser fácil para ele cuidar de um cara que tinha o dobro do tamanho e peso dela. O meu irmão era maior do que eu por uns dez centímetros e também muito mais pesado do que eu. Ele era puro músculo e truculento enquanto eu era mais magro e longilíneo.

Eu joguei o cigarro para fora da janela. "Me avise se ele estiver te enchendo o saco."

"Pode deixar."

Eu não sabia por que ficamos nos olhando tão longamente depois de nos calarmos. A minha garganta pareceu ficar mais seca e o meu peito mais apertado.

O celular dela tocou de repente e ela teve que quebrar o nosso contato visual para tirá-lo do bolso do short. "É a minha mãe," ela explicou e atendeu a ligação. Os pais dela estavam com os meus em uma viagem de negócios. A minha mãe era secretária de Charlie Swan desde que ele assumiu o posto de CEO da megaempresa do avô de Bella depois que este faleceu.

Ela cumprimentou a mãe dela com uma voz animada e sorridente, mas a expressão facial dela se fechou em menos de dez segundos.

Imediatamente eu soube que havia alguma coisa errada.

"Bella?" eu a questionei e corri para o lado dela. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, cheios de lágrimas, olhando fixamente para o chão, a pele dela se empalideceu. Ela não pareceu me ouvir. "Bella, o que aconteceu?"

Ela me encarou com os olhos úmidos, mas não me respondeu. Eu detestava vê-la chorando. Eu tirei o celular da mão dela e coloquei no meu ouvido. "Renée, o que aconteceu?"

"Edward, querido, é você?" A voz dela estava embargada. Ela também estava chorando. Bella enfiou o rosto na palma das mãos.

O meu estômago parecia congelado. Eu comecei a tremer e a suar. Eu nunca tinha visto Bella daquele jeito.

"O que aconteceu, Renée?" eu voltei a perguntar e me sentei ao lado de Bella na cama para acariciar a nunca dela em uma vã tentativa de acalmá-la.

"Edward, meu amor, eu sinto muito. Os seus pais faleceram essa noite em um acidente de carro."

* * *

**Olá! Meu nome é AutorasAnon e essa é a minha primeira fic. Há anos eu venho lido fics nesse site e aprendi muito lendo muitas autoras. Finalmente eu me senti preparada para colocar no papel parte das milhares de ideias que não param na minha cabeça. Eu sinceramente espero que seja o suficiente para agradá-los! Será uma coisa bem curtinha, talvez não passe de vinte capítulos. Tomara que gostem e possam deixar a opinião de vocês em forma de review. Obrigada pela atenção!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Os dias que se seguiram a notícia do falecimento dos meus pais foram os piores da minha vida. Quando eu caía na besteira de relembrá-los Bella era uma figura constante nas minhas memórias. Foi ela quem ficou do meu lado enquanto a mãe dela me dizia o que aconteceu. Eu não consegui entende muito bem o que Renne dizia. Havia um zumbido nos meus ouvidos. O meu coração parara de bater. Eu nem sabia se estava respirando.

Acidente de carro. Motorista bêbado. Nenhum sobrevivente.

Bella chorava muito, mas não soltou a minha mão. Eu fiquei com o celular grudado no ouvido minutos depois de Renee já tê-lo desligado. Ela o pegou de volta e me abraçou chorando descontroladamente. Eu não tinha forças para formar uma gota de lágrima. Ela não disse nada. Só me abraçou. Sabia que nada que dissesse iria me fazer sentir melhor.

Foi exatamente assim durante o funeral. Os dedos dela agarravam a minha mão o tempo todo enquanto os meus pais eram enterrados. Era só isso que eu conseguia sentir. Estava anestesiado. Nem mesmo o abraço do meu irmão era o suficiente para me tirar do torpor. Só Bella e a pele dela. Com toda a certeza eu estaria muito mais fodido se ela não estivesse ali.

Quando os meus pais já estavam a sete palmos do chão ela enrolou os seus braços pelo meu pescoço e encostou a sua bochecha molhada na minha. Por cima do ombro dela eu via a terra que encobria os resquícios das duas pessoas que mais amei em toda a minha vida. Assim que senti o cheiro e o corpo dela sob as minhas mãos, fechei os olhos e me perdi nela. Escondi o meu rosto em seu pescoço para que ninguém visse a porra das lágrimas que caíram pela primeira vez e, de novo, ela não disse nada. Só me abraçou forte por sabe Deus lá quanto tempo. Segundos, horas, dias, séculos.

E quando eu finalmente descarreguei toda aquela merda que amassava o meu peito, eu me recusei a olhar para ela. Ela sabia que eu tinha chorado e jogado nos seus ombros o peso das minhas emoções. Eu nunca me senti tão desconcertado com uma pessoa quanto naquele momento.

Mas ela não deixou que eu me afastasse tão facilmente. Quando desviei o meu rosto úmido para os meus pés, ela o puxou de volta para cima, para os seus olhos castanhos – agora, vermelhos e inchados, mas igualmente belos – e enxugou as minhas lágrimas. Eu me senti confortado. Eu me senti como se eu não estivesse inteiramente sozinho.

Como se lesse a minha mente ela sussurrou: "Eu sempre estarei aqui." E ela nunca, nunca, descumpriu a promessa.

Com um beijo na minha bochecha, ela me deixou sozinho de novo para receber condolecências de pessoas que eu nunca vi e que não fazia a menor questão de que estivessem ali e foi abraçar o meu irmão.

Eu e Emmett nos apoiaríamos um no outro, mas nós dois sabíamos quem verdadeiramente nos daria esperança.

* * *

Lidar com a morte dos meus pais foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz e, provavelmente, nada será mais difícil. Emmett e eu éramos homens tão orgulhosos como meu pai. Nós não nos permitíamos depender de além de nós mesmos. Nosso pai nos ensinou a ser forte o suficiente para ultrapassar qualquer obstáculo sozinhos.

Eu e Emmett conversávamos. Éramos melhores amigos. Ele sempre teve mais facilidade para expor os seus sentimentos. Quando chegamos voltamos para uma casa vazia depois do funeral ele me abraçou, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, que nós éramos homens Cullen e que ele iria fazer o impossível para cuidar de mim. Entretanto, quando ele me perguntou como eu estava, se eu precisava de falar alguma coisa, eu me calei. Eu não o confortava e nem me permitia ser confortado.

Eu não sei quanto a ele, mas, mais tarde, eu pude compreender esse cárcere das minhas emoções. Como eu poderia ajudá-lo se eu não sabia como _me _ajudar? Eu não sabia como lidar com a minha própria angústia. Eu tinha apenas quinze anos, semanas antes de fazer dezesseis, e nunca tinha passado por nada parecido com aquilo. Não sabia nada da vida, não sabia nada sobre mim.

Ele nunca mais chorou na minha frente. Sempre que me via abria o sorriso e se mostrava alegre.

Ele não me enganava. Eu via nos olhos dele que ele estava tentando ser forte por mim. Eu queria dizer que ele não precisava fingir. Eu sabia cuidar de mim mesmo.

Mas eu não o fiz. Me calei novamente.

E Bella era a nossa válvula de escape.

Ela praticamente passou a morar conosco. Ela dedicava o máximo do seu tempo para não nos deixar sozinhos. Confesso que, no início, eu achava essa prática dela um tanto quanto irritante. Eu era melhor sozinho. O silêncio me fazia companhia. Mas, à medida que eu ansiava por chegar em casa e encontrá-la assistindo à TV, entendi o que ela estava fazendo.

Ela estava sempre ali, como prometeu. Ela nunca dizia nada sobre os meus pais, nem nos forçava a sessões de choro emocionantes em que abríamos os nossos corações e essa merda toda. Ela só estava lá.

À noite, eu a ouvia conversando com Emmett dentro do quarto dele. Algumas vezes eu até pude ouvi-lo rindo. Ela era boa para ele, e era dele, e eu queria que ela estivesse no _meu _quarto ao invés do dele.

X...X

Emmett sempre teve o hábito de beber. Socialmente, nada patológico. Foi ele quem me ensinou a beber quando eu tinha quatorze anos escondido dos nossos pais. Não havia nada de mais naquilo.

Porém, no mês seguinte a morte dos meus pais a quantidade de álcool que ele consumia aumentou – e muito. Nós estávamos de férias e ele a aproveitava bebendo todo minuto possível.

Ele bebia de manhã, de tarde e de noite de qualquer dia da semana. Quase todos os dias eu já acordava para vê-lo com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão.

Eu tentava ignorá-lo o máximo que podia. A morte dos meus pais ainda era superficial demais e eu não tinha capacidade psicológica para lidar com um cara que vivia eternamente bêbado. Eu já tinha falado com ele várias vezes sobre isso, para parar com essa merda, mas ele apenas dava de ombros. Se ele queria se foder, que se fodesse. Eu fingiria que não ligava.

Mas Bella não conseguia fingir. Eu não sei por que ela continuava ao lado dele, trazia-o para casa trocando as pernas, segurava os cabelos dele quando ele vomitava e passava noites em claro chorando por ele. Eu sei, eu a ouvi diversas vezes. Ele passava tanto tempo bêbado que nunca estava sóbrio – mas, por incrível que pareça, ela cumpria a porra da sua promessa, e estava sempre lá.

Houve uma época que eu a odiei por isso. Odiava a burrice e ingenuidade dela.

* * *

Dois meses tinham se passado desde o dia que mudou para sempre a minha vida. Eram duas da manhã de um domingo, o meu último dia de férias, o último antes do começo do ano letivo. Parecia que eram as minhas últimas horas antes de ser obrigado a voltar à normalidade. Eu teria que retomar a minha vida no dia seguinte, voltar a me dedicar ao colégio e a me formar – o que era o que os meus pais sempre quiseram –, voltar a ver aquelas pessoas que eu não gostava de ver antes e gostaria muito menos agora. Eu deveria dividir a minha mente entre continuar o processo de luto, as minhas tarefas de casa e outros problemas domésticos.

Não era de se surpreender que eu não conseguisse dormir.

Peguei o meu violão que deixava ao lado da cama e toquei alguns acordes aleatórios. Só para passar o tempo até o sol nascer e a minha vida recomeçar do zero.

Música era algo que me acalmava. Eu gostava de tocar violão antes de tudo – antes da minha vida ter sido completamente fodida –, mas nunca dediquei muito do meu tempo a ele. Porém, agora, eu ficava horas no meu quarto debruçado no instrumento. Era algo em que eu podia libertar aos poucos e temporariamente um pedaço da dor que parecia nunca diminuir.

Emmett tinha o álcool. Eu tinha a música. E Bella.

Eu não tinha tocado por mais de três minutos quando ouvi pequenas batidas na porta do meu quarto. Eu não precisei perguntar por quem era. Emmett não se importava em bater.

"Entre."

Bella enfiou a cabeça pela porta e me deu um sorriso triste. A minúscula culpa que senti de que talvez tivesse a acordado se foi ao ver o seu rosto. Não parecia sonolenta. Parecia já estar acordada há algum tempo, como eu.

"Posso entrar?" ela pediu e eu assenti. Como se eu fosse negar qualquer coisa a ela. "Eu não estava conseguindo dormir e ouvi o seu violão..." Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Era uma das pequenas manias dela que aqueciam o meu peito. "Também está ansioso por amanhã?"

Eu dei de ombros. Ela se sentou na beirada da minha cama. Usava uma blusa masculina grande que descia até a metade das suas coxas e eu teria achado a coisa mais excitante de todo o universo se a blusa fosse minha.

"Emmett está dormindo?" eu perguntei. Tinha que saber se ele sabia que a sua namorada estava sentada na cama do seu irmão no meio da madrugada.

"Ele conseguiu dormir depois que tomou o remédio," ela respondeu com uma tristeza quase palpável na voz. Era outro recurso para o qual ele corria. Remédios. Isso só mostrava a fraqueza dele. Ele tinha alguém como Bella ao seu lado e mesmo assim tinha que recorrer a merdas como bebidas e drogas – de todos os tipos.

Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto ela dobrava as pernas, aconchegando-se no meu colchão. Eu me sentia imensamente satisfeito de vê-la tão à vontade comigo no _meu_ quarto. Sempre foi assim. Ela já esteve ali milhares de vezes. Gostava de entrar ali para conversar – tagarelar, melhor dizendo – mexer no meu computador, jogar videogame ou só para me perturbar mesmo. Eu não me lembrava de ela ter se sentido inibida por mim, diferente de todas as outras garotas que eu conhecia.

"Você vai mesmo procurar emprego amanhã?" ela me perguntou, ficando de frente para mim, as pernas cruzadas. A única luz no quarto vinha do meu abajur. Ela ficava ainda mais atraente naquela penumbra, parcialmente iluminada, parcialmente nas sombras.

Eu coloquei o violão no chão ao lado da cama, o seu lugar de origem. "Não tenho outra opção."

Era verdade. Eu não tinha saída. Emmett nunca estava em condições de trabalhar onde quer que fosse, e um dia a herança que os nossos pais nos deixou iria acabar. Ele estava constantemente bêbado, e eu temia que não conseguisse estudar direito, muito menos trabalhar. Pelo menos não agora.

Eu apreciava que ele tivesse adiado a sua ida a faculdade por minha causa. Ele dissera que cuidaria de mim e estava tentando cumprir a sua promessa. Mas eu não podia nem queria depender dele. Eu sabia que era o que ele queria, mas eu não achava certo. Eu tinha as mesmas obrigações que ele de cuidar do meu irmão.

Alguém tinha que trabalhar e eu não me importava de ser esse alguém. Sei que os meus estudos não seriam afetados. Raramente eu precisava pegar um livro fora do colégio e mesmo assim tinha as maiores notas do meu ano. Era fácil demais para mim. Ao invés de ficar em casa jogando videogame ou remoendo a morte dos meus pais, eu trabalharia. Nada excepcional.

"Você não _quer _ter outra opção," ela retrucou, lançando-me um olhar sério. "Quantas vezes eu já disse que os meus pais podem e querem te ajudar? Eu sou filha única e, eu não quero me gabar, mas eles não têm muito onde gastar o dinheiro que ganham."

Eu acreditei quando ela disse que não falava isso para se gabar. O pai dela era dono de uma rede de restaurantes bastante famosa no estado e tinha muito dinheiro, muito mais do que os meus pais jamais sonharam em ter. A ajuda financeira que eles forneceram a mim e Emmett quando ficamos órfãos não era nada para eles. Todos eles foram muito solícitos. Entretanto, eu tinha o meu orgulho, e eu não me permitiria viver da mesada dos pais de Bella para sempre. Eu preferia trabalhar e pagar com o meu próprio dinheiro as minhas despesas.

Eu estava mais do que agradecido por eles me darem a oportunidade de estar com a filha deles. Já era o bastante para mim.

Eu passei uma mão pelos meus cabelos. "Agradeço, mas a minha resposta sempre será não, Bella. Não insista."

Ela suspirou, parecendo derrotada. "Você não teria essa obsessão por procurar emprego se o seu irmão tivesse o mínimo de juízo. O que ele mais quer é cuidar de você, mas ele só faz as escolhas erradas e todos nós nos ferramos."

Ela tinha razão, em partes. "Não faria diferença para mim." Eu trabalharia mesmo se Emmett não fosse um alcoólatra. Eu não colocaria toda a responsabilidade da casa sobre os ombros dele.

"Posso pelo menos te ajudar a procurar?" Eu assenti. _Você pode fazer o que quiser, Bella._ "Você tem uma oposição muito grande em trabalhar em um café?"

Eu quase resfolguei. Eu não tinha frescuras. Trabalharia de gari sem problema algum. Eu só não queria fazer merdas loucas como ser dançarino da Lady Gaga ou outras coisas degradantes.

"Não. Por quê?"

"Conheço a dona de um café relativamente próximo daqui. Talvez eu a convença a te deixar trabalhar como garçom ou algo assim." Ela sorri e aponta para o meu violão. "Ou como artista."

Eu respondi ao sorriso dela com um. Não era grande, mas era maior do que qualquer outra pessoa conseguia arrancar de mim. "Nem fodendo."

Ela pareceu espantada. "Por que não?"

"Eu não sei tocar quase nada. Ainda."

"Do que você está falando? Você toca bem!" A minha perna estava estendida na direção dela, o meu pé, a poucos centímetros dela. Ela aproveitou essa proximidade para me dar um leve tapa.

"Eu sei." O meu sorriso continuou no meu rosto enquanto Bella me lançava um olhar divertido. "Eu só não sei tocar muitas músicas."

Eu comecei a tocar violão há pouco menos de dois anos e eu não era um praticante muito ávido. Tocava quando não tinha nada para fazer. Não existia paixão antes. Agora, música era um dos meus refúgios. O meu repertório ainda era relativamente pequeno, mas eu agora passava horas praticamente para estendê-lo.

"Quais você sabe?" ela quis saber. Estava genuinamente curiosa e interessada.

Eu dei de ombros. "Foo Fighters, Red Hot, Pearl Jam…" Eu citei algumas bandas que achei que ela conhecesse. Bella não era uma das maiores fãs de música.

"Conhece alguma de John Mayer?"

Ele era um dos meus prediletos. "Sim."

"_Free Falling_?"

Eu assenti e ela me deu um sorriso enorme que iluminou o quarto todo. Eu podia dispensar o abajur se ela ficasse ali com aquele sorriso.

"Pode tocar para mim?"

Eu olhei para o meu violão e depois para ela. O sorriso ainda estava lá, dessa vez um pouco ocultado pelo lábio que ela mordia. Ela estava apreensiva. Queria _mesmo_ que eu tocasse para ela – o que eu nunca fiz. Eu nunca fiz uma performance para mais ninguém. Bella e Emmett provavelmente já me ouviram, mas não foi a minha intenção. As portas do meu quarto sempre estavam fechadas quando pegava o meu violão e eu procurava fazê-lo quando estivesse sozinho em casa.

Olhei novamente para ela. Ela ainda estava esperando a minha resposta com a mesma expressão no rosto. Paciente. Nunca me pressionando.

Eu suspirei e peguei o meu violão, cruzando as minhas pernas de maneira semelhante à ela. "Só um pouco."

O sorriso magnífico dela se alargou e ela sentou mais perto de mim. Eu queria ter talento suficiente para poder tocar e cantar sem olhar para os meus dedos só para checar se o sorriso continuou lá pelo próximo minuto em que eu toquei exclusivamente para ela. Pelo menos ele estava lá quando eu terminei, mas não sozinho. Os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Que porra é essa, Bella? Você me pede para tocar só para te fazer chorar? Talvez fosse a minha voz. Eu nunca me ouvi cantando em uma gravação para saber se ela era boa ou ruim. Fiz o meu máximo para não desafinar, mas não tinha certeza como tinha me saído. Deve ter sido uma merda.

"O que foi?" eu perguntei, quase preocupado.

Ela desviou os seus olhos de mim para o seu colo e limpou o olho. "Nada."

"Por que está chorando?"

Ela voltou a me encarar daquele jeito que fazia os meus pulmões parecerem excessivamente pequenos. Sem qualquer aviso prévio ela atravessou a distância que nos separava – segundos em que eu achei que o meu coração fosse explodir – e me abraçou.

Eu franzi o cenho. Que porra estava acontecendo ali? Eu não estava entendendo nada.

Eu coloquei uma mão na sua cintura. Que se foda o violão entre nós. "Bella?"

"Me perdoe," ela sussurrou contra o meu ouvido.

Eu não poderia estar mais confuso. "O quê?"

Ela se afastou e voltou a se sentar de frente para mim, fungando. Eu não gostava de vê-la chorando, mas, para a minha estranheza, eu a achei deslumbrante.

"Me perdoe," ela repetiu, chorosa. "E-Eu não sei se a minha amizade te ajuda ou não, mas eu sinto como se tivesse falhado com você." Bella estava louca. Emmett tinha dado alguma droga para ela antes de dormir? "Eu não sei, Edward. Eu só acho que eu tenho me dedicado tanto ao seu irmão nos últimos meses e pouco a você. Pouco, definitivamente muito menos do que você merece." Ela fez uma pausa para limpar o rosto. "Eu não sei se você precisou de mim porque você é _tão _forte, Edward, tão maduro. Mas eu não estive aqui para você caso você precisasse, e por isso eu sinto muito."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu também não sabia se precisei dela mais do que ela ofereceu. Eu perdi a vergonha de admitir que Bella era importante para mim anos atrás, e talvez eu estivesse me sentindo melhor se ela tivesse dividido igualmente a sua atenção entre os irmãos. Talvez. Eu não dependia emocionalmente dela, nem de ninguém.

Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar se Bella estava sendo negligente comigo porque o que ela me deu até agora foi mais do que suficiente. É claro, ela esteve mais com o meu irmão do que comigo e eu desejava que fosse o contrário, mas eu suspeitava que eu não precisava mais do que isso.

"Pare com isso, Bella," eu tentei. Eu não era exatamente muito bom em consolar pessoas, especialmente por um motivo tão tolo quanto aquele. "Emmett precisa de você mais do que eu."

"Eu não sei se estou sendo de grande ajuda para ele também," ela murmurou, olhando para os seus dedos sobre o seu colo. "Na maior parte do tempo eu sinto que estou atrapalhando mais do que ajudando vocês dois."

"Pare com essa besteira. É óbvio que você está ajudando ele." Disso eu tinha certeza. Eu não sei o que seria de Emmett sem Bella agora.

"Eu não sei... Ele fala pouco comigo. Parece... parece que ele gosta de me ter por perto, mas ele não me disse nada de importante até agora. Nem você. E eu acho que vocês não estão se ajudando." Ela esperou que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas eu fiquei calado. "Você está sendo tão forte, Edward. Muito mais forte do que o seu irmão. Eu acho que ele se sente preocupado demais em tentar ser para você parte do que os seus pais foram."

Ele não conseguiria. Emmett era vital para mim, mas não podia substituir os meus pais. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo."

"Sei que pode. Nunca duvidei de você." Ela limpou mais uma lágrima. "Eu não queria te preocupar com isso, mas eu acho que o seu irmão precisa de você, Edward. Acho que ele se sente muito pressionado."

Eu não sabia disso. Emmett nunca estava em condições de conversar, mas eu desconfiava que ele estar por perto não ia mudar as coisas. Nós não conversávamos sobre isso nem nada relacionado aos meus pais.

Eu queria ajudar o meu irmão, mas me chateava que fosse Bella quem viesse me cobrar. Teria ela feito esse mesmo pedido a Emmett? Teria ela se preocupado comigo a ponto de tratar disso com ele, assim como faz comigo agora? Ou ela estava ali no meu quarto com o único propósito de auxiliar o meu irmão?

"Você vai conversar com ele, Edward?" ela me pediu, e eu assenti, porque eu não era capaz de negar nada a ela.

* * *

Eu estava a caminho do carro de Jasper no estacionamento do colégio quando ouvi Bella me chamando. Parei imediatamente para procurá-la, e vi que ela corria em minha direção. Eu sorri em menos de um segundo.

"Está indo embora com Jasper?" ela me perguntou, e eu assenti. Ela suspirou. "Foi o que imaginei. O seu irmão está com o carro e não vai para casa, não é?"

"Ele quer conversar com o último patrão dele. Vai tentar conseguir o emprego de volta." Ele teria muito sorte se conseguisse. Afinal, uma pessoa não recontrataria um bêbado como Emmett.

"Sei disso. Escute, não quer ir comigo? Podemos passar naquele café que eu te falei ontem, o que talvez tenha uma vaga de emprego para você. O que acha?"

Eu não precisei pensar meia vez antes de aceitar a proposta dela. Iria com ela mesmo se ela tivesse sugerido que fôssemos ao lixão.

"Quem sabe os dois Cullen voltarão para casa com empregos novos hoje?" ela refletiu com um sorriso que, eu imaginava, tinha como objetivo me dar esperança – tanto de que eu conseguisse o trabalho, como Emmett. Nós dois precisávamos trabalhar.

Eu não me surpreendi quando saí do café mencionado por Bella com a garantia de um emprego. Ela sempre cumpria a sua palavra.

* * *

"Eu não sabia que você tinha uma namorada."

Eu me virei para Mike, um outro garçom que trabalhava no mesmo café que eu. "Do que você está falando?"

"Tem uma garota na mesa nove exigindo ser atendida por você," ele explicou. "Disse que você saberia quem ela era. É a sua namorada?"

Eu desviei o meu olhar curioso para a bendita mesa nove, e não me surpreendi ao ver Bella nela sentada. Ela sorriu para mim quando os nossos olhares se encontraram.

"Não," eu resmunguei e fui em direção a ela. Não, infelizmente, ela não era a minha namorada.

Não era o meu trabalho atender a mesa nove naquele dia. Era Mike quem cuidava daquela parte do café. Entretanto, eu não podia ignorar Bella. Sue não ficaria com raiva – ou eu esperava que não ficasse. Pelo que eu vi quando Bella me apresentou a ela, elas se conheciam muito bem. Talvez a minha chefe não ficasse chateada por eu atender uma pessoa que ela obviamente gostava, mesmo que não estivesse dentro das minhas tarefas do dia.

"Pois não?" eu perguntei, fingindo cortesia com um minúsculo sorriso.

Ela riu, e a risada dela pareceu preencher todo o local. "Quando é a sua folga?"

Eu olhei para o meu relógio de pulso. "Daqui a duas horas."

"Não pode tirá-la mais cedo?"

"Mais cedo quando?"

"Agora."

Eu averigüei o café com os olhos. Estava praticamente vazio às cinco da tarde de uma quinta-feira. "Darei um jeito."

Eu abordei Mike quando ele passava o pedido de algum cliente para os atendentes do balcão.

"Quer a sua folga agora, hein?" ele perguntou com um tom maroto. "Vai dar uns amassos na garota –"

"Cale a boca. Pode cobrir para mim ou não?"

Ele refletiu por um instante. "Posso. Mas você terá que cobrir as minhas últimas duas horas para que eu saia mais cedo."

"Fechado." Eu não me importava. Duas horas a mais ou a menos não faziam muita diferença para mim. Nada de muito interessante me esperava em casa – a não ser que Bella estivesse lá.

Do balcão eu acenei para Bella para que ela se levantasse e me acompanhasse. Ela pegou a sua bolsa e juntos passamos pela porta dos fundos do café até um pátio vazio que os funcionários utilizavam para tomar um ar.

Eu escorei em uma parede e ela parou na minha frente.

"Eu não quero tomar muito do seu tempo," ela disse, balançando sobre os seus calcanhares. Era um sinal clássico de nervosismo em Bella. Eu queria dizer que o que mais me agradava ultimamente era ter o meu tempo tomado por ela. Ela esticou o braço e foi só então que eu reparei que ela carregava uma sacola. "Tome."

Eu enruguei a testa. "O que é isso?"

"Terá que abrir para ver."

Eu a olhei com desconfiança, mas ela apenas sorriu e eu pensei como eu queria que todo o meu tempo fosse ocupado com sorrisos como aqueles. Genuínos. Inocentes.

De dentro da sacola eu tirei uma pequena caixa embrulhada em papel azul marinho. Eu a questionei novamente com os olhos e ela me deu a mesma reação de antes. Quando desfiz um laço, uma caixa de couro surgiu na palma da minha mão.

"Eu não estou gostando disso," eu disse, antes mesmo de saber o que lá dentro tinha.

Ela rolou os olhos castanhos. "Apenas abra antes de dizer qualquer coisa."

Eu fiz o que ela pediu. Era um relógio. _Armani_ estava escrito nele. Aquilo não soava barato.

"Que porra é essa?"

"Por favor, não fique bravo," ela pediu, tocando o pulso cuja mão eu mostrava o relógio para ela – como se ela não soubesse do que se tratava. "Eu queria comprar um presente para você para comemorar o seu emprego novo. Só isso."

"Quanto isso custou?"

"O quê?"

"Quanto essa porra te custou?"

Ela suspirou. "Edward, eu não vou te falar o preço. Eu juro que não foi muito caro –"

"_Muito _caro?" eu indaguei. "Quanto foi, Bella?"

"Eu não vou te dizer!" ela exclamou. Também começava a ficar irritada. "Edward, pare com isso! É só um presente! Eu não vendi o meu rim para comprá-lo! Pelo amor de Deus, é só a porra de um presente. Há quanto tempo eu não te dou um?"

"Pouco importa quando foi a última vez que me deu um presente, Bella. O problema aqui é que você _sabe _que eu não gosto que gaste dinheiro comigo."

Ela franziu o cenho. "Está achando que estou te dando uma esmola?"

"Não, Bella! Você sabe que não é isso." A minha voz aumentava a cada frase.

"Que é o problema em te dar um presente?"

Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar. Não queria brigar com ela, especialmente no meu local de trabalho – trabalho este de menos de uma semana que eu poderia colocar em risco se me exaltasse com Bella.

"Eu não quero que compre coisas caras para mim."

Foi a vez dela de suspirar profundamente. "Edward, eu juro que isso está dentro da minha faixa de preço. Eu juro. Não foi nada exorbitante. Eu só queria te dar algo para se lembrar do seu primeiro emprego. Só isso. Eu não quero que fique bravo comigo."

Eu fitei aqueles enormes olhos castanhos que imploravam pela minha compreensão. Eles me acuavam, dobravam-me à vontade dela. Sempre foi assim. A pequena mão que segurava o meu pulso continuava lá, massageando a minha pele, colaborando com aqueles olhos enormes para a minha derrota.

Eu não tive chances. Era uma luta injusta.

"Eu não estou bravo com você," eu resmunguei. Eu _estive _bravo com ela, mas a minha raiva por aquela garota não durava mais do que trinta segundos. "Eu só... não me sinto confortável usando coisas que você teve que gastar dinheiro para que eu as tivesse."

Ela sorriu. _Merda_. Aquele sorriso. "Eu não quero soar arrogante, Edward, mas eu tinha condições de comprar esse relógio para você. Eu não gastaria mais do que posso, você sabe disso. Eu não quero que pense que estou te dando esse presente para me gabar ou algo assim –"

"Não seja estúpida," eu a interrompi. Bella era rica, milionária, desde que nos conhecemos. Talvez pudesse comprar um milhão desses relógios que me deu e eu não dava a mínima. Ela nunca foi uma garota de ostentar o que tinha. Sempre foi a pessoa mais humilde que já conheci. "Poderia ter gastado esse dinheiro com outras coisas."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Como o quê?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Sei lá. Algo para Emmett."

Ela abanou uma mão, desprezado a minha resposta. "Eu já dei várias coisas para Emmett." A pior delas era ela mesma. "Além disso, se ele merecer, talvez também ganhe um relógio como esse – e eu aposto que ele não vai fazer toda essa cena que você acabou de fazer."

Eu revirei o relógio da discórdia. Ele era muito bonito. Preto, refinado, másculo.

"Deixe-me colocar para ver como fica," ela sugeriu e tirou o presente da minha mão. Eu mantive os meus olhos no rosto dela o tempo todo que ela gastou para colocar o relógio no meu pulso. Eu poderia ter fechado as minhas pálpebras só para memorizar melhor a sensação dos seus dedos na minha pele. Leves, macios, confiantes, confortáveis, como se o nosso passatempo predileto fosse colocar relógios nos meus pulsos.

"Pronto. Ficou ótimo." Eu desviei os meus olhos do rosto dela para o meu punho. "O que acha?"

Eu voltei a fitá-la. Quase dez segundos se passaram em que eu não consegui dizer nada, apenas encará-la. Queria que ela visse o quão grato eu estava pelo seu gesto – por mais que ela tivesse gastado dinheiro nele – e por tê-la ali.

"Perfeito," eu enfim disse, sem me atrever a quebrar o nosso contato visual.

O sorriso ficou ainda mais bonito, fazendo os seus olhos brilharem, antes de ela me abraçar. Dessa vez eu não consegui resistir. Fechei os olhos para saboreá-la contra mim. Eu conseguia sentir igualmente todos os pontos em que ela me tocava. A sua mão na minha nuca, a outra nas minhas costas, os seus seios contra o meu peito, a sua barriga na minha, as suas pernas roçando as minhas. A respiração, o calor, o cheiro, a maciez da pele, do cabelo.

"Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você," ela sussurrou e eu apertei os meus braços ao redor da sua cintura fina, puxando-a para mais perto.

Era impossível raciocinar com ela tão perto de mim. Eu obviamente não estava pensando direito quando permiti que os meus lábios roçassem a pele do pescoço dela. O arrepio que percorreu a pele dela alcançou a minha boca, mas isso não me fez parar. Eu levei as minhas mãos para a cintura dela e apertei a pouco carne ali, mais do que nunca querendo enfiar os meus dedos por debaixo daquela blusa para saber se a pele ali era tão quente quanto o restante.

Eu percorri o pescoço dela com os lábios, apenas um roçar para chegar mais perto do sabor dela, até a orelha dela. Meu Deus, ela era deliciosa, e eu nem cheguei a beijá-la. Bochecha contra bochecha, eu imaginava que ela fosse capaz de ouvir a minha respiração descompassada tão bem quanto eu ouvia a dela. Talvez ela já sentisse a minha ereção pressionando contra a barriga dela.

"Eu sabia que você tinha vindo aqui para das uns amassos, Cullen."

Bella e eu nos separamos como se um raio tivesse caído no meio de nós dois. Na porta por onde havíamos passado, Mike sorria um sorriso cúmplice. Eu queria quebrar os dentes dele, mas não foi o que acabei fazendo. Mais tarde, quando a minha capacidade de raciocinar retornou, conclui que a interrupção dele tinha sido essencial. Eu não sabia o que poderia ter feito com Bella – ou tentado fazer – caso ele não tivesse chegado.

"Cale a merda dessa boca," eu rosnei e ele riu.

"Só vim até aqui avisar que o seu intervalo acabou. Volte para o trabalho." Ele saiu e nos deixou a sós novamente.

Quando eu voltei os olhos para Bella ela tinha o rosto vermelho. "Hum... Eu preciso ir," ela murmurou, colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Eu te vejo mais tarde." Ela foi embora antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Os gritos de Jessica me incomodavam. Enquanto eu enfiava o meu pênis o mais fundo que conseguia dentro dela, ela puxava os meus cabelos para que eu olhasse para o seu rosto e gemia e gritava no meu ouvido. Eu resisti. Temia que nunca gozasse se olhasse para ela. Acabaria quebrando a fantasia que tinha de que olhos castanhos fossem me encarar de volta.

"Edward!" ela gritou, arranhando as minhas costas. Eu tive que respirar fundo para não perder o ritmo. A voz dela me irritava. Tudo nela me irritava. "Só mais um pouco! Estou quase lá!"

Eu tirei o meu pênis de dentro dela e virei o corpo dela, colocando-a de quatro e voltei a investir. Joguei a cabeça para trás e olhei para o teto para não olhar para os cabelos loiros dela. Eu gostava – tinha – de imaginar que eles eram castanhos e tentei anular a sua voz, o que era difícil. Ela não parava de gritar.

Dessa vez eu tive que me concentrar para manter a única imagem que me fazia gozar em minha mente. Eu me imaginei naquela mesma posição, enrolando as minhas mãos em um cabelo marrom longo com o seu cheiro e textura únicos. Imaginei que pegasse em seios menores, mas mais firmes, uma bunda mais redonda, uma cintura mais fina. Imaginei que uma voz mais feminina e delicada estivesse gritando o meu nome, que fosse por uma pele mais branca que os meus dedos viajassem.

"Bella," eu murmurei por entre os dentes enquanto os meus quadris batiam nas nádegas dela e, pela altura dos gritos de Jessica, eu duvidava que ela tivesse ouvido. _Cale a porra dessa boca. _

Eu estava a um passo de gozar quando o meu celular tocou o toque que tinha escolhido para Bella. Instintivamente eu diminuí o meu ritmo.

"Não pare! Por favor!" Jessica gritou. "Deixe tocar, Edward, por favor. Eu estou quase –"

Eu não deixei que ela terminasse a frase para tirar o meu pênis de dentro dela. Eu nunca ignoraria uma ligação de Bella, especialmente tarde da noite. Se Jessica tivesse mantido essa merda da boca fechada eu poderia ter continuado a fingir que não era ela quem eu fodia e acelerado o meu gozo, deixando o celular tocar por alguns poucos segundos a mais. Mas, como sempre, ela tinha que fazer tudo errado.

Eu saí da cama e busquei o meu telefone no criado mudo.

Jessica se sentou e me olhou com raiva. "Edward! Eu não acredito que vai me deixar assim!"

Eu saí do meu quarto e me tranquei no banheiro do corredor. Pouco me importava o jeito que eu deixava ela. Não fui eu quem a procurei para fazer sexo. Foi ela quem me ligou, desesperada, implorando que eu a recebesse em casa para "conversarmos". Quem ela achava que eu era? Um idiota feito Jasper? Eu não conversava com ninguém, muito menos com ela. Eu soube no instante que ela me ligou que ela queria sexo e, coincidentemente e para a sorte dela, eu também queria. Ela não passou de uma conveniência para mim e eu tratei de deixar isso bem claro antes que qualquer coisa entre nós acontecesse. Eu usei exatamente essas mesmas palavras.

Eu não queria ser um canalha, mas não havia espaço para interpretações erradas na minha vida. Eu não queria qualquer tipo de vínculo com Jessica ou qualquer outra mulher desse planeta – com a exceção de uma – e eu fazia o máximo para que elas entendessem isso. Jessica nunca reclamou. Ela sabia exatamente no que estava se metendo. Sabia que eu era um desgraçado impaciente que não gostava dela.

"Bella," eu cumprimentei assim que atendi a ligação.

"Edward? Oi." Eu percebi que ela estava nervosa desde a primeira sílaba do meu nome. "Você está em casa?"

"Estou."

"Está ocupado?"

Eu resisti ao impulso de resfolegar. "Não. O que foi?"

Eu a ouvi suspirar do outro lado da linha. Imediatamente eu fiquei mais alerta. "Edward, me desculpe por te incomodar assim tão tarde..." Eu olhei para o relógio que ela me deu no meu pulso. Já passava das onze. "Mas eu precisava saber se Emmett está em casa."

"Ele não está," eu respondi. Eu nunca levaria Jessica para casa se soubesse que Emmett estava lá. Eu não gostava que ele, nem ninguém, soubesse da minha vida sexual. Não era da conta de ninguém além de mim. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?"

"Não, não, está tudo bem!" ela se apressou em responder. Ao fundo eu ouvia barulhos que aparentemente eram de um lugar público. Conversas, passos. "Eu só... Hum, eu..."

"Bella, fale de uma vez. Onde você está?" Eu estava começando a ficar tenso. Não era do feitio dela gaguejar daquela forma, e o horário que ela resolveu me ligar e o fato de ela estar em um lugar público não estavam ajudando a minha calma a permanecer no seu devido lugar.

"Eu estou no _Steffano's_... Você sabe, aquele restaurante italiano?" Era claro que sabia. Muitas vezes tinha sonhado em levá-la até lá. Ela pareceu hesitar antes de continuar – o que quase me fez subir pelas paredes. "Eu tinha marcado com Emmett de me encontrar aqui para jantarmos e eu estou esperando há duas horas sem receber nenhuma notícia dele. E-Estou começando a me preocupar. Ele não atende as minhas ligações."

Eu fechei e apertei o canto dos olhos enquanto respirava fundo. Eu nunca quis tanto socar a cara do meu irmão quanto naquele momento. Quem ele pensava que era, deixando Bella esperando por _duas_ horas às onze da noite? Ela não era o tipo de garota que mereceria ser deixada esperando. Ela era o tipo de garota pela qual homens esperavam.

"Edward? Você está aí?" ela perguntou quando eu fiquei quase um minuto em silêncio, bufando.

"Emmett não está em casa," eu respondi com os dentes cerrados, curto e grosso.

"Você sabe onde ele possa estar?"

Pouco antes de Jessica me ligar eu ouvi de dentro do meu quarto um carro buzinar na porta de casa e Emmett sair sem dar qualquer tipo de aviso. Eu podia apostar o meu braço que ele estava com James em alguma festa qualquer, bebendo e fumando enquanto a sua namorada o esperava naquela porra de restaurante. Emmett era _esse_ tipo de idiota, eu não tinha a menor dúvida quanto a isso.

"Não," foi o que eu acabei respondendo. Ela já parecia estar magoada. Não precisava de mais um motivo para ficar com raiva. "Vá para casa, Bella. Ele não vai."

Ela suspirou e fungou. _Droga_. Eu a havia feito chorar – ou melhor, o desgraçado do Emmett a havia feito chorar. As lágrimas dela eram umas das coisas que eu mais detestava, por qualquer que fosse a razão. Para o meu desgosto, ultimamente, a maior parte delas era destinada a Emmett, o que me deixava extremamente puto. Ele deveria estar agradecido por não estar em casa nesse momento. Se estivesse eu não sei do que seria capaz de fazer.

"Tudo bem," ela disse, chorosa, fungando, e os meus dedos apertaram o celular a ponto de quase quebrá-lo. "Eu vou pedir a conta, pegar um táxi e ir para casa. Obrigada, Edward."

Eu enruguei a testa em confusão. "Táxi? Onde está o seu carro?"

"Eu não vim com ele. A conta, por favor," ela se interrompeu para, o que eu imaginava, conversar com o garçom. "Eu e Emmett tínhamos combinado de voltar para a casa de vocês depois do jantar. Não vi necessidade de usarmos dois carros para isso, então, resolvi deixá-lo em casa e vir de táxi."

Eu não sabia que tinha como eu ficar mais irritado. Não bastava Emmett ter dado um bolo nela; tinha que ter falhado com ela justamente quando ela estava sem carro e teve que pagar pela porcaria do táxi.

"Espere aí que eu vou te buscar," eu ordenei, já saindo do banheiro e indo em direção ao quarto para colocar uma roupa.

"O quê? Me buscar? Está ficando louco, Edward?" _Não, Bella. Eu estou furioso, não louco._ _Louca é você por namorar um imbecil como o meu irmão. _"Eu posso pegar um táxi para ir para casa!"

"Você não vai pegar a porra de um táxi, Bella!" eu gritei. Por que ela me contrariava quando eu estava _tão _puto? Ela não ia gastar o dinheiro dela entrando em um carro com um homem. O _Steffano's_ era um restaurante chique. Ela devia ter se arrumado para ir até lá, e ela _não _ia ficar sozinha em um carro desconhecido quando estava mais bonita do que o normal. "Eu vou te buscar aí. Fiquei onde está."

"Edward, não há necessidade –"

"Não me teste."

Ela respirou fundo. Eu tinha vencido. "Tudo bem. Eu vou te esperar do lado de fora –"

"Você vai me esperar aí dentro, Bella. Chego aí em dez minutos." E desliguei o telefone para não dá-la tempo de argumentar. Em condições normais eu demoraria uns vinte minutos para me arrumar e chegar até o _Steffano's_, mas eu não iria fazer igual o meu irmão e deixar Bella esperando mais do que devia.

Quando abri a porta do meu quarto me deparei com Jessica. Merda. Eu tinha me esquecido de que ela ainda estava lá. Estava enrolada na minha coberta, aparentemente ainda nua.

"Volta para a cama," ela ronronou, esticando um braço para que eu segurasse a sua mão – deixando um dos seus seios descobertos.

Não havia a menor chance de eu voltar a transar com ela naquela noite. Não depois de ter ouvido a voz de Bella e de ter combinado – ou melhor, informado – que a buscaria no restaurante.

Eu peguei a minha calça que estava no chão e do seu bolso de trás tirei a minha carteira. "Tome." Joguei uma nota de vinte dólares para Jessica. "Pegue um táxi e vá embora."

Ela me encarou de olhos e boca arregalados, mas eu não dei muita importância. Dei as costas para ela e fui até o armário buscar roupas decentes para buscar Bella.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo? Não pode me deixar assim! Eu nem gozei ainda –"

"Tenho que sair," eu a interrompi enquanto vestia a cueca. Imaginei que devesse algum tipo de explicação para ela, por mais estúpida e irritante que ela fosse. "Você tem que ir embora. Posso te deixar no ponto de táxi."

Ela soltou um arfar de indignação e se levantou da cama, nua. O meu pau nem se mexeu. "Eu não estou acreditando nisso! Você me faz vir até a sua casa para me rejeitar antes mesmo de eu gozar? Você não tem o direito –"

"Jessica. Cale a boca. _Agora_."

* * *

Quando cheguei na porta do _Steffano's_ eu liguei para o celular de Bella avisando-a que estava esperando do lado de fora.

Eu não precisei olhar para ela meia vez para saber que as minhas previsões sobre a aparência dela se comprovaram. Ela estava linda. Caminhou até o carro usando um vestido vermelho colado, de mangas longas, com um decote que deixava à mostra os seus ombros. Quando o manobrista cometeu a indelicadeza – e a ousadia – de olhá-la mais tempo do que o necessário quando ela passou eu tive vontade de passar o carro por cima dele.

Ela sorriu para mim depois de fechar a porta atrás de si. Emmett era um filho da puta sortudo que era burro demais para aproveitar a sorte que tinha.

"Você realmente não precisava ter me buscado, Edward," ela disse com um sorriso triste. Eu era capaz de mover montanhas para trocar aquele sorriso pelo que ela me deu uma semana atrás, quando me presenteou com um relógio.

"Você não vai andar sozinha de táxi a essa hora da noite. "_E eu queria te ver. _

Ela deu uma risada sem a menor graça. "Você se preocupa com as coisas mais bobas." Eu queria dizer que era ela a boba por achar que eu a deixaria na mão da mesma forma que o meu irmão. "Emmett te deu algum tipo de notícia?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e tive que me controlar para não deixar a minha renascente raiva pesar o meu pé no acelerador. Bella estava do meu lado. Eu não queria arriscar envolvê-la em um acidente. Dirigi feito um louco para chegar no restaurante dentro do prazo dos dez minutos que combinei com ela, mas não faria o mesmo agora que ela me acompanhava.

"Estou começando a ficar preocupada com ele," ela murmurou, colocando o cotovelo no apoio da porta e descansando a lateral da cabeça na sua mão.

"E depois sou eu quem se preocupa com coisas bobas," eu respondi em um resmungo.

Ela olhou para mim indignada. "Bobas? Você acha que nenhum de nós dois saber onde o seu irmão está é uma coisa boba?"

"Nós dois _sabemos _onde ele está, Bella."

"Se eu soubesse onde ele está não teria te ligado perguntando!" Ela estava começando a se irritar. Ótimo. A Bella indiferente e passiva o tempo todo estava começando a _me _irritar.

"Você me ligou porque tinha esperanças de que ele tivesse perdido a hora ou estivesse dormindo –ou qualquer outra coisa que justificasse essa sacanagem," eu retruquei, levantando o meu tom de voz. "Você não é burra e conhece o meu irmão, Bella," _mais do que eu gostaria_, "no fundo você sabia que ele está caindo bêbado em algum canto dessa cidade."

Ela abriu a boca para me contrariar, mas logo a fechou. Não devia ter argumentos, simplesmente porque aquilo era a verdade. Não era a primeira vez que ele faltou a um compromisso para farrear e ela sabia disso.

Portanto, tudo o que a restou fazer foi virar a cabeça para o outro lado, observando a rua. Eu a ouvi fungar e limpar algo na sua bochecha.

Merda. Ela estava chorando. Ela estava chorando e eu não tinha a menor ideia do que dizer para ajudar. Sugerir que ela terminasse com imbecil do meu irmão era o melhor e único conselho que eu poderia dar, mas sabia que não era o que ela queria ouvir e acabaria chorando mais ainda. Um dia, porém, eu não iria medir as minhas palavras dessa maneira. Um dia, quando a noite dela não tiver sido a merda que estava sendo, eu a diria.

Ela voltou a conversar comigo quando, ao invés de virar para a direita, que era o caminho para a minha casa, eu segui reto pela rua.

"Edward, eu não sei se eu te disse, mas eu vou para a sua casa," ela disse, ainda com a voz embargada.

"Você não vai para lá," eu respondi.

"Do que você está falando? Dê meia volta!" Eu a ignorei e continuei o caminho para a casa dela. "Edward, eu quero ir para a sua casa – eu _preciso _ir para a sua casa! Era o que eu ia fazer se Emmett tivesse vindo –"

"Mas ele não veio, e você não vai encontrá-lo."

Ela ficou alguns segundos calada em, o que eu achava, choque. Eu não costumava ser tão mandão com ela e já tinha sido minutos atrás quando a ordenei que me esperasse no restaurante para buscá-la.

"Edward, por favor, me leve até a sua casa," ela disse pausadamente por entre os dentes, achando que eu iria ser convencido pela sua raiva contida.

"Para quê, Bella? Para vocês brigarem e depois você perdoá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido?" Os pneus cantaram quando fiz uma curva brusca.

"Eu não iria perdoá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido!"

Eu resfoleguei. "É o que você sempre faz. Ele faz uma merda gigante e você fecha os olhos para ela. É sempre assim."

"Então você agora é o Sr. Profundo Conhecedor do Meu Relacionamento –"

"Ao contrário de você, eu não sou cego." Quando ela quis continuar a discutir, eu a cortei. Não queria que ela ficasse brava comigo – não era em mim que ela deveria jogar a sua raiva. "Bella, pare. Você não vai para a minha casa e ponto."

Para a minha surpresa, ela suspirou, cansada, e se calou. Ela não costumava sair de uma discussão perdedora. Ela era teimosa demais para isso.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio eu parei na porta da casa dela. Desliguei o carro, esperando que ela descesse, mas ela ficou, olhando para frente.

"Hoje é o nosso aniversário de namoro e eu nem cheguei a ver o seu irmão," ela disse, baixo, pesarosa. O ódio que eu tinha por Emmett se multiplicou por um milhão. "Um ano e seis meses. Foi ele quem marcou esse jantar. Disse que era uma coisa pela qual valia a pena comemorar."

Ela começou a chorar, dessa vez, sem se importar em esconder de mim. _Merda_. Que porra eu deveria fazer? Eu não sabia confortar pessoas – uma das razões por eu e Emmett estarmos tão distantes – e confortar Bella era ainda mais difícil. Como tocar a única garota pela qual eu tinha sentimentos – o que quer que eles fossem? Como tocar a namorada do meu irmão que menos de uma semana atrás eu quase beijei? Eu temia perder o controle que já deu provas de estar frágil demais.

Eu não podia tocar na pele dela, disso eu tinha certeza. Sabia o que aquela maciez podia fazer com os meus neurônios. Porém, também não podia deixá-la chorando sozinha a menos de um metro de mim – e eu precisava que ela parasse de chorar, que desviasse a sua atenção para outra coisa, porque cada lágrima que saía do olho dela era como um soco no meu estômago. E eu não gosto de ser golpeado de qualquer forma.

Portanto, eu enfiei a mão naqueles cabelos macios da nuca dela e os puxei para trás, para que ela tirasse o rosto das mãos e me encarasse. Com surpresa nos olhos, foi o que ela fez. Ver a umidade no rosto dela quase me fez perder a fala.

"Ele não merece te ver assim," foi o que saiu da minha boca. Eu não resisti ao impulso de dobrar os meus dedos só um pouco para massagear o couro cabeludo dela.

"Assim como? Chorando?" Os lábios pintados em vermelho se esticaram em mais um sorriso triste. "Eu já chorei na frente dele várias vezes, Edward."

Se ele já a viu chorando, como tinha coragem de ser a razão para fazê-la chorar de novo? Eu pensava que isso fosse impossível. A visão de Bella chorando era a pior que já tive em minha mente, perdendo apenas para a visão dos meus pais nos caixões. Eu pouco a vi chorar e, mesmo assim, o que eu mais queria na vida era não ver de novo. Machucava.

"Não," eu neguei. "Eu quis dizer... assim." E apontei para o vestido dela, esperando que ela entendesse.

Ela fungou e, me olhando nos olhos, repetiu a sua pergunta em um sussurro: "Assim como?"

Eu deveria ficar calado. Deveria inventar alguma coisa. Mas a palavra já tinha se desenrolado na minha língua antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma outra coisa para dizer.

"Perfeita."

Ela me fitou pelo que pareceu ser uma pequena eternidade. O carro ficou pequeno demais para mim. Eu achava que o meu coração fosse pular pela boca.

Até que ela ergueu uma mão e segurou a minha que ainda estava enterrada no seu cabelo. Lentamente e, ainda me encarando, ela trouxe a minha mão para perto da sua boca e deu um beijo na minha palma. Uma corrente elétrica desceu da minha espinha até o pênis.

"Obrigada por me buscar," ela murmurou, ainda segurando a minha mão na sua. "Você salvou a minha noite. Mande notícias se souber de Emmett, está bem?"

Eu não tive forças para responder antes de ela sair do meu carro. Eu acho que fiquei meia hora sentado no escuro na porta da casa dela, relembrando o beijo que ela deu na minha mão – como a porra de uma garotinha adolescente.

Os lábios vermelhos dela ficaram marcados na minha pele.

* * *

Eu sabia que a casa de James estaria lotada, e mesmo assim, eu caí na tentação (vulgo Bella Swan) de comparecer àquela maldita festa. A namorada do meu irmão praticamente me implorou que eu fosse e, como sempre, eu não tinha forças para negar nada a ela.

Por mais que eu quisesse não olhar, era quase impossível não fazê-lo. Os meus olhos eram constantemente atraídos por Bella, onde e com quem quer que ela estivesse – mesmo quando ela estava abraçada ao meu irmão e ele tentava indecentemente passar a mão na bunda dela.

De início, ela – ao contrário de mim – levou a mão boba de Emmett na brincadeira. Nas primeiras tentativas dele ela apenas agarrou a mão errante e a tirou de si, com um sorriso no rosto. Entretanto, a partir da quinta vez – não que eu estivesse contando – ela passou a interromper a mão dele com um agarrar firme e o seu sorriso foi substituído por um olhar duro, como quem dissesse silenciosamente para o idiota parar.

A gota d'água para Bella veio na próxima vez. A tentativa fracassada dele agora fora acompanhada não somente com um olhar furioso dela, mas também pelo seu afastar. Fuzilando o meu irmão com os olhos Bella se desprendeu do abraço e fez menção de andar para longe dele, mas a mesma mão que tentava apalpá-la trouxe-a de volta para ele com tanta brusquidão que Bella quase tropeçou contra os seus próprios pés.

Eles sussurraram algo que eu não pude ouvir, mas pude ver que não devia ser nada agradável. Ambos tinham a cara fechada e conversavam por entre os dentes, com Bella o tempo todo tentando soltar o seu braço de Emmett.

Aparentemente ela não quis ceder a o que quer que ele a apelasse, pois, no instante seguinte, ele estava empurrando-a para trás e andando apressado para longe dela.

Eu quis correr atrás dele e lhe dar uma surra milenar. Ele _não _tratava Bella assim. Nunca. Muito menos na minha frente. Que direito aquele imbecil tinha de empurrá-la assim – e que direito ele tinha de passar a mão na bunda dela em público quando ela claramente não queria? Ela não era como as garotas com quem ele costumava se atracar, que faziam as vontades dele, que eram promíscuas à vista de tudo e de todos. Bella era discreta. Ele já devia saber que ela não era a maior fã de exposições de afeto em público, especialmente aquelas que eram íntimas demais para serem expostas.

Eu devia correr atrás dele e fazê-lo pedir desculpas de joelhos, mas não fui. Bella tinha uma expressão arrasada no rosto, como se fosse culpa dela que o meu irmão era o maior idiota que já andou por esse planeta. Eu tive que me espremer entre o mar de gente para alcançá-la.

"Venha pegar bebida." Era para ser uma sugestão, mas saiu com o tom de voz digno de uma ordem.

Ela abriu a boca, aparentemente para me contrariar, mas, no fim, acabou aceitando o meu pedido. Eu a fiz andar na minha frente até a cozinha.

"O que você vai querer?" eu perguntei, já abrindo a geladeira entupida de cerveja.

Ela suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Só uma garrafa d'água mesmo. Emmett já está bêbado e alguém tem que dirigir." Nenhuma novidade aí.

Eu abri uma cerveja para mim na beirada da mesa para depois abrir uma das pouquíssimas garrafas d'água no estoque. Os desgraçados que organizaram a festa se esqueceram de que existiam pessoas que não bebem tanto quanto eles. Tudo o que eu via pela frente tinha álcool.

Quando passei a água para Bella ela me deu um sorriso que eu demorei a entender.

"Você está usando o relógio," ela comentou e pegou o meu punho para passar um dedo pelo presente que tinha me dado.

Eu dei de ombros, fingindo não sentir uma corrente elétrica descer a minha coluna e arrepiar todos os meus pêlos – dentre outras partes do meu corpo. "Gostei dele."

"Que bom. Ele ficou ótimo em você."

Eu tomei um gole da minha cerveja com os olhos grudados nos dela.

"Sabe, Swan, é muito egoísmo da sua parte querer os dois irmãos Cullen só para você. A sua mãe nunca te ensinou a dividir?"

A rapidez com que eu me virei para Jessica, parada no vão da porta, assustou Bella.

_Cale a boca, sua merda._

"O que foi que você disse, sua puta?" eu perguntei por entre os dentes, pronto para saltar e quebrar o pescoço daquela vadia. Eu tinha uma estrita política de jamais agredir de qualquer forma mulheres, mas a minha raiva já acumulada e o álcool no meu sistema me fizeram extrapolar os meus próprios limites.

Eu senti uma mão pequena no meu ombro, mas eu a ignorei completamente.

"Mas é verdade, não é?" a puta da Jessica continuou. A sua voz embolada me dizia que ela estava mais bêbada do que eu. Eu pouco me lixava se estava sóbria ou não. Ela insultou Bella e isso já bastava para que eu agisse. "Quero dizer, pelo jeito como você saiu correndo de mim quando estávamos tendo uma das melhores transas que já tivemos –"

"Cale a merda dessa boca."

"—para ir atrás dessa aí," e apontou para Bella, que estava atrás de mim, tentando me impedir de ir para cima de Jessica, "o que ela deve ter entre as pernas deve ser realmente sensacional. Sim, eu ouvi você dizer o nome dela no telefone aquele dia. Depois você podia me passar a fórmula do produto que passa na boceta para conseguir os dois Cullen's de uma só vez, Bella –"

"Edward, pare! Não vale a pena!" Bella se espremeu entre o balcão e eu para se colocar na minha frente e empurrar o meu peito para trás.

Eu definitivamente ia matar aquela puta. No mínimo iria acertar a garrafa na cabeça dela.

"Talvez o segredo seja outro. Mais atrás..." E ela apontou para a própria bunda, rindo. "Eu não tenho nada contra isso, Edward. Se for esse o problema podemos resolver agora mesmo."

"Edward, pare! Me escute," Bella teve que puxar o meu queixo com força para baixo, para encará-la, pois eu metralhava Jessica com os olhos com tamanha intensidade que imaginei que a qualquer momento balas de fossem atravessar o crânio dela, "ela só está querendo te provocar. Não caia na dela."

"Jessica!" Uma amiga da puta apareceu. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Só estava querendo saber o que a nossa querida Swan aqui faz para –"

"Cale essa boca, Jessica, ou eu vou quebrar essa sua cara," eu rugi de dentes cerrados. Se Bella não estivesse ali, me tocando e me sussurrando para que eu me acalmasse e não desse ouvidos para aquela vadia, eu definitivamente já estaria na prisão.

Eu estava com tanta raiva que a minha visão estava pintada de vermelho e os meus ouvidos zumbiam. Eu não conseguia ouvir nada. Eu só queria ir até Jessica e quebrar todos os dentes dela para que ela nunca mais falasse uma merda como aquela. Eu não ouvia nem mesmo o que Bella me dizia; só conseguia ver que os lábios dela se mexiam e que a mão dela continuava apertando o meu maxilar para que eu não olhasse para nada além dela.

Não que focar a minha visão nela fosse uma tarefa difícil; pelo contrário. Era a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

"Vamos procurar o seu irmão e ir embora." Eu finalmente ouvi o que ela tinha a dizer. Bella me encarava com um olhar preocupado, talvez ainda temendo que eu fosse atrás de Jessica para matá-la – o que eu eventualmente teria feito se Bella não estivesse ali.

Eu tive que respirar fundo várias vezes para recobrar o controle e, quando a minha racionalidade voltou, vi que eu e Bella estávamos novamente sozinhos na cozinha. A amiga de Jessica provavelmente a arrastou para fora dali. Bom para ela – e para mim, que provavelmente estaria atrás das grades nesse exato momento se eu voltasse a colocar os olhos naquela vadia.

Eu deixei que Bella me levasse para a porta dos fundos e aproveitei para tomar um ar e acalmar ainda mais os meus nervos. Para o meu alívio ela não mais tocou no assunto. Eu não saberia como contá-la que partes do que Jessica disse era verdade – a única, na verdade, em que ela revelou que Bella tinha os dois irmãos Cullen's, não a parte de como ela conseguiu esse feito.

Só eu sabia que eu e Emmett gostávamos dela. Eu não fazia a menor ideia de como Jessica chegou a essa conclusão. Essas palavras jamais saíram da minha boca, disso eu tinha certeza. Talvez ela tivesse desconfiado quando eu a deixei na minha cama, como ela mesma tinha comentado. Talvez, se eu tivesse sido menos afoito para ir até Bella e menos grosso com Jessica ela teria mantido a matraca fechada.

_Tenho que ter mais cuidado. _

Quando eu estava calmo o bastante para não assassinar alguém, eu e Bella saímos para procurar o meu irmão. Do lado de fora da casa, ele estava escorado em um carro, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja em uma mão e um cigarro na outra enquanto conversava com alguém que eu não conhecia.

"Emmett, podemos ir embora agora?" ela pediu. Eu detestava que ela soasse tão submissa. Depois de tudo o que ele a fez passar ela tinha o direito de _ordenar _que eles fossem embora.

Emmett deu uma tragada no cigarro. "Embora? Nós acabamos de chegar, Bella."

Ela suspirou. "Nós estamos aqui há horas, Emmett. E eu estou cansada. Tenho um teste amanhã, se esqueceu?"

Foi a vez dele de rolar os olhos, jogando o resto do cigarro fora. "Você disse que não se importaria de ficar até tarde hoje."

"Já _está _tarde. Já são quase duas da manhã."

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Eu não vou embora. Se quiser pode ir sozinha."

O tom de voz de Emmett fez a minha raiva ressurgir. Quantas vezes ele tinha que falar assim com Bella para que ela percebesse o quão imbecil o meu irmão era? Por que ela se submetia àquilo?

Bella passou uma mão pelo cabelo castanho. Eu conhecia aquele sinal. Estava nervosa. "Emmett, por favor, não faça isso comigo. Eu estou cansada e essa festa está sendo uma merda e eu só quero ir para casa. Por favor."

"Eu já disse para ir sozinha, Bella!" O volume da voz dele aumentou. Eu sabia que Emmett nunca machucaria Bella fisicamente, mas, mesmo assim, instintivamente, eu me aproximei ainda mais dela.

"Eu não quero te deixar aqui!"

"Porra, Bella, eu sou já sou crescido e sei cuidar de mim mesmo. Eu não preciso de você o tempo todo agarrada no meu pescoço. Vá sozinha." Ela ficou calada, olhando para ele como se não acreditasse que ele tivesse dito aquilo.

Ele não a merecia. Cada palavra que saía da boca e cada atitude nojenta dele só me reafirmava isso.

"Nós viemos no meu carro, Emmett, esqueceu?" ela falou lentamente, como se estivesse discutindo com uma criança. "Como você vai voltar?"

"Eu arranjo uma carona."

Ela não parecia convencida, mas assentiu com a cabeça antes de virar as costas para ele e marchar para longe dali.

Eu fuzilei o meu irmão com os olhos. "Você é um desgraçado, Emmett."

"Vá se foder, Edward."

Eu acelerei o meu passo para alcançar Bella. Quando eu a avistei ela estava indo para o lado do motorista do carro dela.

Ela não iria dirigir daquele jeito.

Ela abriu a porta. Eu corri até ela e a alcancei antes que ela se sentasse no banco. Eu a puxei pelo braço para mantê-la fora do carro e para que ela olhasse para mim.

"Se acalme. Não pode dirigir assim," eu disse, olhando para os olhos cheios de lágrimas dela.

Mais uma vez Emmett a fazia chorar.

"Eu dirijo da porra do jeito que eu quiser, Edward!" ela gritou, empurrando meu peito. Ela tentou entrar de novo, mas eu a puxei novamente para mais perto de mim e fechei a porta do carro.

"Você _vai _se acalmar," eu mandei, segurando-a pelos braços. Era engraçado como minutos atrás era ela quem me dizia palavras tranquilizadoras para que uma outra tragédia não acontecesse. "É impossível eu te deixar pegar no volante assim."

"Sabe o que é impossível, Edward?" ela falou por entre os dentes. Parecia prestes a mostrar as garras para me atacar. "_Impossível_ é eu ter que suportar isso todos os dias. Impossível é eu ter que receber esse tipo de tratamento quando eu tenho dado o meu melhor para ser o suficiente – mas parece que _nada _do que eu faço é o bastante, não é? Tudo o que eu faço é errado. Eu não queria vim para essa porra de festa, mas eu vim porque ele quis – e que se foda o que _eu _quero – e quando eu quero ir embora, eu que sou a chata, e eu que tenho que ir sozinha."

"Não é para mim que você tem que dizer isso."

"Eu tenho que dizer isso para _alguém_! Porque se eu disser isso para Emmett, ele só vai ficar mais chateado e ele já está passando por tantos problemas que não precisa ouvir mais reclamações de uma namorada _chata _que só sabe fazer tudo errado –"

"É isso o que ele te diz?" eu a interrompi. A minha raiva começava a renascer. "Que ele não quer ouvir as suas reclamações?"

Foi então que ela pareceu perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ela me encarou como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez desde que começou a desabafar.

"Bella?" eu insisti quando ela ficou em silêncio.

Ao invés de me responder ela enfiou o rosto nas mãos. Estava se escondendo de mim.

"Bella, ei, fale comigo." Eu segurei as mãos dela para ela não tivesse outra opção senão me olhar. Os olhos dela estavam úmidos.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Me desculpe. Eu não queria gritar com você assim," ela murmurou. A súbita mudança de humor dela me deixou extremamente confuso.

"Não, Bella, não está tudo bem. Que merda de história é essa que você é uma namorada chata?" Ela não me respondeu. Pressionou os lábios um contra o outro e desviou os olhos que se enchiam de lágrimas a cada segundo.

"Eu só estou _cansada_," ela sussurrou com a voz trêmula. Eu sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar.

"De quê?" eu pressionei. Quando ela olhou para baixo eu trouxe o queixo dela para cima e pedi de novo: "Bella, de quê?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso com você."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não quero te chatear."

"Você nunca me chatearia. Por favor, me diga o que está te incomodando." Ela hesitou. "É óbvio que é sobre o Emmett. Você pode me dizer o que quiser sobre quem quiser, Bella. Não é só porque eu sou o irmão dele que eu não posso ouvir sobre as coisas que ele faz de errado – especialmente se forem contra você."

"Ele só..." Ela agora chorava livremente, o rosto contorcido em tristeza. "Ele está sendo muito difícil. Eu não estou sabendo como lidar com ele. Ele está distante e não conversa comigo. Eu não sei mais o que fazer." Ela soluçou e eu coloquei uma mão no lado do pescoço dela. _Eu estou bem aqui. Fale comigo. Eu vou te segurar. _"Eu juro que eu estou tentando, mas ele não me _ouve._"

"O que ele não ouve, Bella?" eu questionei.

Ela deu de ombros. "Tudo. Nada. Eu não sei explicar."

"Tente."

Ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos. Eu afastei o cabelo do rosto dela, deixando que a palma da minha mão percorresse a pele dela.

"Na maior parte do tempo que estou com ele eu sinto como se ele não me quisesse lá," ela admitiu. "Mas ele também não me quer longe. Quando eu acho que tenho que me afastar para dar espaço a ele, ele vem atrás de mim, e eu não sei o que fazer."

Se eu fosse um filho da puta eu a aconselharia a terminar com ele. Eu e ela sairíamos ganhando. Mas eu não era. Não com Bella.

"Por que você não diz isso a ele?" eu sugeri.

"Eu não quero magoá-lo."

"E você prefere _se_ magoar?" Eu resfoleguei e balancei a cabeça. Aquilo era inacreditável. "Isso não é certo, Bella. Você não pode ficar sofrendo calada. Você não tem obrigação nenhuma de ficar suportando qualquer merda de qualquer pessoa, principalmente do seu namorado."

"Às vezes eu acho que estou mais atrapalhando do que ajudando, mas ao mesmo tempo ele dá a entender que precisa de mim e eu me sinto tão _burra _por não ter a menor ideia de como agir."

"Você não é burra, pare com isso. Se tem alguém burro aqui esse alguém é Emmett. Ele que é um idiota de fazer você pensar isso de si mesma."

"Não fale assim do seu irmão."

"É a verdade. Você que está cega demais para ver."

Quando ela recomeçou a chorar eu a abracei forte, apertando-a contra o meu peito e acariciando aqueles cabelos macios. Ela tremia muito. Eu queria pegar o carro dela e passar por cima de Emmett por fazê-la passar por isso.

Eu sabia que não era certo eu me aproveitar daquele momento para sentir o cheiro dela, a textura da pele, o modo como ela se encaixava perfeitamente nos meus braços, mas era inevitável. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito quando perto de Bella, menos ainda quando ela estava tão triste – e por causa do imbecil do meu irmão.

"Eu quero ir para a sua casa," ela murmurou no meu peito.

Eu me afastei o suficiente para a bochecha molhada dela, limpar as lágrimas que ali estavam e encostar a minha testa na dela. "O que você quiser, Bella. Qualquer coisa."


End file.
